jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GioGio's Bizarre Adventure
The Best |genre = Beat 'em up |modes = Single Player |rating = |media = DVD-ROM |music = Mitsuhiko Takano |website = Official Website}} |JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Ōgon no Kaze|lit. "GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind"}} is an action-adventure video game released in 2002 for the PlayStation 2, based on ''Vento Aureo. It is also the first JoJo game to be rendered in 3D graphics. Vento Aureo's graphics can be compared to other cel-shaded games of the PS2 era like Jet Set Radio. The developer, Capcom, utilized a game engine called "Artistoon" in order to create a graphical style similar to Araki's art style in the manga. Gameplay Most of GioGio's Bizarre Adventure s gameplay takes place in the form of hand-to-hand combat. All battles are fought 1v1, with every battle being an equivalent to a boss fight. The Stands aid the characters in battle by giving them combat abilities, as well as special attacks. Puzzles are also a part of the game, requiring the use of Stands in order to solve them. The player must learn an opponent's moves and attack patterns in order to properly find an opening and attack. They can deliver melee attacks, use a character-exclusive special ability, or summon their Stand to attack. Stand barrages and the like are referred to in-game as a "Stand Shoot". All Stand Shoot attacks can be charged to increase their duration and eventually allow the player to attack separate from their Stand, opening up opportunities to create combos. Health cannot be restored in any matter other than Secret Factors, requiring a finer degree of skill from the player than other games of similar genre in order to succeed. As long as a character's Stand is on, a Stand Gauge above the player's health will drain. Actions such as taking damage or blocking attacks while a Stand is on will also decrease the meter. A Stand Break occurs if the gauge empties, leaving the player without their Stand or its abilities until the gauge refills, along with other situational disadvantages. Chapters have a letter grading based on the performance of the player, with up to 200 "GioGio Points" to be earned per chapter and 10,200 GioGio Points to be earned in the entire game. A rank is lost with every 25 points missing, from S at 200 - 190 points, A at 189 - 176, all the way to E at 100 and below. All Secret Factors on a level collectively add up to 100 GioGio Points, and are added with the percentage of the player's remaining health to make up to 200. Game Modes #'Super Story Mode (SS Mode)': The player follows the journey of Team Bucciarati through the events of Vento Aureo, beginning with Giorno's meeting with Bucciarati all the way to the final battle with Diavolo. There are cutscenes between stages and during some fights. #'Another Story': A secret mode that is unlocked when the player completes Super Story Mode. In this mode the player replays battles from SS Mode, but is now able to select different characters for that stage, regardless of whether or not they made an appearance in the canon fight. To unlock fights for Another Story Mode, the player must beat the respective fight in Super Story with at least a B ranking (or 150/200 GioGio Points). #'Gallery': A Mode that has JoJo goodies based on how many JoJo points the player have. This mode is not initially available and completing at least one SS Mode fight is required to unlock it. The Gallery contains extras such as soundtracks, Stage Viewer, Story Drama, concept art, images, and characters models (for playable, unplayable, and unused characters). The Gallery Mode is set inside the Stand Mr.President. #'Options': Sound and control options. Secret Factors A main notable feature is the activation of Secret Factors, various interaction activated elements scattered throughout each scenario that the player progresses to as the game goes on. Considered as side-objectives, chapters can have anywhere between none to four Secret Factors to be done. As the game itself is adapted nearly entirely from the manga, playing out the scenario akin to the official canon will activate these factors, and their effects: giving power-ups to health, Stand endurance, and strength to the character, as well as heavily influencing chapter grading. A counter over the heart next to the player's health displays the Secret Factor level, with 10 being the maximum; At max, the health and Stand gauges will have doubled in length. There are multiple occasions where Secret Factors must be done in a specific order to achieve them all. Many Secret Factors also give the player advantages ranging from invulnerability to/disabling certain enemy attacks to outright winning the battle instantly. They are a unique feature that also celebrate the game's source material and reward fans and readers of the series. Super Story (SS Mode) Following the events of Part 5, the game's main mode has 22 chapters (21 playable and only 1 featuring a full cutscene). In each chapter the player faces a different opponent. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gallery Playable= Giogio01.png|Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) Giogio02.png|Bruno Bucciarati (Sticky Fingers) Giogio03.png|Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith) Giogio04.png|Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) Giogio07.png|Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze) Giogio05.png|Leone Abbacchio (Moody Blues) Giogio06.png|Trish Una (Spice Girl) Giogio08.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot) EchoesACT4PS2.jpg|'(removed)' Koichi Hirose (Echoes ACT3) GGps2Model Req1.png|Gold Experience Requiem |-| Enemy= Giogio12.png|Diavolo (King Crimson) Giogio10.png|Cioccolata (Green Day) Giogio11.png|Secco (Oasis) Giogio09.png|Black Sabbath (Polpo) Giogio18.png|Ghiaccio (White Album) Giogio17.png|Pesci (Beach Boy) Giogio16.png|Prosciutto (The Grateful Dead) Giogio15.png|Illuso (Man In The Mirror) Giogio14.png|Formaggio (Little Feet) Giogio13.png|Notorious B.I.G GGps2Model Dia.png|"The Boss" GGps2Model Ris.png|Risotto Nero GGps2Model Req2.png|Chariot Requiem GGps2Model Ghia.png|Ghiaccio (unused) GGps2Model Luc.png|Leaky-eye Luca (unused) GGps2Model Mar.png|Mario Zucchero (unused) GGps2Model Squ.png|Squalo (unused) GGps2Model Clash.png|Clash (unused) GGps2Model Tiz.png|Tiziano (unused) GGps2Model Pro.png|Aniki (unused) |-| Gallery= GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati GGPS2GiornoGio.jpg|Heritage GGPS2Joruno.jpg|Giorno Giovanna GGPS2GoldExperience.jpg|Gold Experience GGPS2Bruno.png|Bruno Bucciarati GGPS2Aerosmith.jpg|Narancia Ghirga GGPS2Misuta.png|Guido Mista Sexpsitols.jpg|Sex Pistols GGPS2PurpleHaze.jpg|Purple Haze GGPS2Abbacchio.jpg|Leone Abbacchio GGPS2SpiceGirls.jpg|Trish Una GGPS2Spicu.png|Spice Girl GGPS2KingCrimson.png|King Crimson SCR.jpg|Chariot Requiem Giogioface01.png|Early build Giorno Train car fight art.png| Concept art for the Trolley map Buccellati fight concept.png| Concept art for the City Streets map Campus fight.png| Concept art for the Giornos campus map Down town Neapolis.png| Concept art for the Neapolis downtown map Dog mosaic.png| Concept art for the Dog mosaic map Pompeii ruins .png| Concept art for the Pompeii ruins map Dining car concept art.png| Concept art for the Dining car map Outskirts concept art.png| Concept art for the Roma outskirts map Santa lucia station.png| Concept art for the Santa Lucia station map Basement concept art.png| Concept art for the Church Basement map Airplane concept art.png| Concept art for the Airplane map Roma Shores, Fishing Hamlet concept art.png| Concept art for the Roma Shores,Fishing Hamlet map Roma outskirts rooftop concept art.png| Concept art for the Roma outskirts, Rooftop map Coliseum front concept art .png| Concept art for the Coliseum Front map Coliseum Int. Concept art.png| Concept art for the Coliseum Int. map Near Coliseum Entrance Concept art.png| Concept art for the Near Coliseum Entrance map Near Tiber River Concept art.png| Concept art for the Near Tiber River map |-| Screenshots= GioGio 1-1.png GioGio 1-2.png GioGio 2-1.png GioGio 3-1.png GioGio 4-1.png GioGio 4-2.png GioGio 4-3.png GioGio 5-1.png GioGio 5-2.png GioGio 6-1.png Giorno ps2game.jpg|Giorno in game. SCR3.jpg|Diavolo, Polnareff and Chariot Requiem. |-| Promotional= PS2jap_cover.jpg|Japanese official cover GioGioOST.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover Gio02.jpg|Official Game Cover (drawn by Hirohiko Araki to promote the game, 1/2) Gio01.jpg|Poster drawn by Hirohiko Araki to promote the game (2/2) _-Gio-Gios-Bizarre-Adventure-PS2-_.jpg|Localized Cover, had the international release pushed through. Goldwind11.gif|Promotional image (1/2) Goldwind13.gif|Promotional image (2/2) |-| Other= GGPS2Gio.jpg|Gold Experience Stats Screen GGPS2Buc.jpg|Sticky Fingers Stats Screen GGPS2Mis.jpg|Sex Pistols Stats Screen GGPS2Nar.jpg|Aerosmith Stats Screen GGPS2Abb.jpg|Moody Blues Stats Screen GGPS2Tri.jpg|Spice Girl Stats Screen GioGioPS2 Sketch 01.png|Sketches by Hirohiko Araki GioGioPS2 Sketch 02.png|Sketches by Hirohiko Araki GioGioPS2 Sketch 03.png|Sketches by Hirohiko Araki GioGioPS2 Sketch 04.png|Sketches by Hirohiko Araki GioGioPS2 Sketch 05.png|Sketches by Hirohiko Araki GioGioPS2 Sketch 06.png|Sketches by Hirohiko Araki Soundtrack Other Characters A handful of characters do not appear in the Super Story Mode; They appear as part of the Story Drama, during cutscenes or simply as character models within Gallery Mode. *Polpo, like in canon, does not appear in any battle, making his appearances in cutscenes. *Notorious B.I.G.'s user, Carne, does not appear in the game or in Story Dramas. *Mario Zucchero appears in the Story Drama during the events of Mystery of Soft Machine and Moody Blues' Retaliation. *Sale appears in the Story Drama during the events of Enter Sex Pistols. *Melone appears in the Story Drama during the events of Baby Face. *Squalo and Tiziano appear in the Story Drama during the events of Clash and Talking Head. *Scolippi appears in the Story Drama during the events of Sleeping Slaves. *Risotto Nero appears deceased during a cutscene. * appears in a single cutscene. *Coco Jumbo appears during some cutscenes, usually held by the characters as more of an item. *Koichi Hirose is completely removed from the story. Footage from early builds of the game have him with Echoes ACT3 as complete models, but he was dropped before the game's release. *Jonathan Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, old Joseph Joestar, and Josuke Higashikata appear in the game's opening cutscene as images above Giorno, representing the past JoJo generations and how Giorno truly takes after the Joestar bloodline. *DIO appears in the game's opening cutscene as a photo inside Giorno's wallet. International Release The game was set to be released worldwide on October 2002 and was presented at (E3) 2002, titled simply as GioGio's Bizarre Adventure. The release was eventually cancelled due to unknown reasons, the surmised culprit being copyright issues. It would not be until JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle from CyberConnect2 and Bandai Namco that another JoJo game would see an international release, the first being Heritage for the Future, also a Capcom product. A fan-initiated translation project was developed to completely translate the Capcom game into English. The English patch is a combined effort of the groups Joey Jojo's Wacky Trip and JoJo's Colored Adventure Team.https://www.facebook.com/jojocoloredadventure/videos/915778775250091/ It was released on October 20th, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-M8ncaolysg Reception On release magazine scored the game a 31 out of 40. Videos PS2 GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Vento Aureo Trailer (2002) GioGio's Bizarre Adventure- Character Intros ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の旋風 cm CM カプコン ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の風 （PS2） Jojo's Bizarre Adventure- Golden Wind ps2 Trivia *Polnareff's theme in the game is an orchestrated version of his theme from Heritage for the Future. *This is the first game in its time to mention every previous JoJo protagonist from Parts 1 to 5, as Jonathan, Joseph (Part 3 appearance), Jotaro (Part 4 appearance), and Josuke appear as transparent visions above Giorno representing his inheriting their "golden spirit." *Some of the voice actors on GioGio PS2 return to provide their voices to other characters in All Star Battle. ** , who voiced Giorno Giovanna, later voiced Koichi Hirose in ''All Star Battle'' and ''Eyes of Heaven''. ** , who voiced Pannacotta Fugo, later voiced Joshu Higashikata in ''All Star Battle'' and ''Eyes of Heaven''. *This game marks the second time anything related to Part 5 appears in other media. The first time was with Chariot Requiem's appearance during Polnareff's Level 3 super in Heritage for the Future. *Beta pictures show Giorno with a different model, particularly visible in his face. He was polished before the game's release. *This is currently the only game where Leone Abbacchio and Moody Blues are playable. **He was intended to be playable in Eyes of Heaven, but was deemed too difficult to make workable. References Official Site: ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の旋風 Instruction manual: Instruction manual at Site Navigation Category:Video Games